The invention relates to a filter for suspended particles, in particular for use in clean rooms, comprising at least one filter medium and at least one illumination means (lighting device).
Filters for suspended particles are provided in clean rooms, for example, in the ceiling area; the clean air passes through the filters before entering the clean room. For illuminating the clean room, illumination means are provided in the ceiling area and are fastened within the frame of the filters for suspended particles; usually, they are arranged in the area below the filters for suspended particles. The illumination means disturb the flow conditions because they are located in the downward direction within the flow area of the clean air exiting from the filters for suspended particles. Moreover, this arrangement also limits the available inner height of the clean room.